A typical tire is constructed on a rotating drum, where successive layers are applied. These layers can include belts, liners, plies, beads, and finally treads. After construction, the assembled components are laid in a press where pressure and heat are applied to the tire in order the cure the internal components. This general method of tire construction has been used for decades.
The aforementioned method of tire construction has several drawbacks. First, the method of construction is difficult and time consuming. Also, the final product may have certain physical limitations.
There is therefore a need for an improved tire which is easy to assemble and provides more uniform support for the tread.